Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 4
Wolkensterns Rücken pochte, als er auf die Lichtung stolperte und Minzpfote zu Boden gleiten ließ. Reinfarnpfote und Schneckenpfote brachen neben ihr zusammen, ihr Fell war verschmutzt und ihre Augen riesig vor Entsetzen. „Was im Namen des SternenClans ist passiert?“ keuchte Mausezahn, als sie zu Schneckenpfote hinüber rannte und ungläubig am Fell ihres Schülers schnüffelte. „Der Wald wird zerstört!“ wimmerte Schneckenpfote. „Ein Monster hat den Baum umgerissen in dem wir gesessen haben!“ „Bei meinen Schnurrhaaren, ihr hättet sterben können!“ jaulte Mausezahn. „Kitzschritt! Komm schnell!“ Die Heiler Katze trottete aus ihrem Bau, ihre Nasenflügel bebten als sie die Angst und den Geruch von gebrochenen Ästen war nahm. Sie rannte zu Minzpfote und rollte sie vorsichtig auf die Seite. „Minzpfote, kannst du mich hören?“ Nun füllte sich die Lichtung mit murmelnden Katzen, die ihre Augen weit aufgerissen hatten. Farnpelz rannte aus dem Krieger Bau und starrte entsetzt die am Boden liegenden Katzen an. „Meine Jungen! Was hast du ihnen angetan?“ knurrte sie in Wolkensterns Richtung. Er schüttelte sich kleine Zweige aus dem Fell, dann sah er seine Clan Kameradin an. „Die Zweibeiner und ihre Monster sind in unser Territorium einmarschiert“, berichtete er wärend sein Herz sich zusammen zog. Ich muss stark sein. Mein Clan braucht mich mehr als jemals zuvor. Ich darf ihnen nicht zeigen, wie viel Angst ich habe. „Die Schüler und ich saßen in einem Baum, als er plötzlich von einem gelben Monster umgerissen wurde.“ Farnpelz entfuhr ein schriller Schrei. Die Brombeeren knackten und Bussardschweif erschien, gefolgt vom Rest seiner Jagdpatrouille. Sie trugen ein kleines Eichhörnchen, mehr nicht. Bussardschweif warf einen Blick auf die Katzen, die am Boden lagen und rannte zu seiner Gefährtin. „Farnpelz, was ist hier los?“ „Sie saßen auf dem Baum!“ wimmerte sie. „Sie wären beinahe gestorben!“ Bussardschweif schaute zu Wolkenstern. Wolkenstern nickte. „Ich war bei ihnen“, miaute er. „Der SternenClan hat uns gerettet, mit Sicherheit.“ Der Zweite Anführer drehte sich um, um Farnpelz zu den verletzten Katzen zu folgen, hielt dann aber einen Moment inne. „Wir haben diese Grenze verloren, stimmt’s?“ miaute er leise zu Wolkenstern. „Ja. Ich werde die Abendpatrouille anführen, um den Schaden zu begutachten. Kommst du mit mir?“ Bussardschweif schnippte mit den Ohren. „Natürlich.“ Als er sich Farnpelz anschloss, erschien Wachtelherz neben ihm, das Maul voll Kräuter aus Kitzschritts Bau. Ich habe dir Beinwell, Ringelblume und Mohnsamen mitgebracht“, berichtete sie, und legte das Bündel vor Kitzschritts Pfoten. Die Heilerkatze schaute von Minzpfotes reglosem Körper auf. „Ich kann keine gebrochenen Knochen oder Wunden finden. Ich denke, sie ist nur bewusstlos. Hol Jemanden der uns hilft, sie in meinen Bau zu tragen und bleib bei ihr, bis ich die Anderen behandelt habe.“ „Ich werde sie tragen“, miaute Bussardschweif. Er legte sich nieder und Wachtelherz hob die kleine graue Katze auf seine Schultern. Der zweite Anführer stand auf und bewegte sich langsam in Richtung des Heilerbaus, Wachtelherz an seinen Fersen. „Reinfarnpfote blutet!“ heulte Farnpelz, die den cremefarbenen Pelz ihrer Tochter untersucht hatte. „Okay, ich habe hier Spinnweben und Ringelblume um das zu behandeln“, miaute Kitzschritt ruhig. „Schneckenpfote, welche Verletzungen hast du?“ Der Schüler schnüffelte an seinem Pelz. „Ich fühle mich, als wäre der Baum direkt auf mich drauf gefallen, aber ich glaube ich blute nicht.“ Kitzschritt begann, eine Mixtur aus Beinwell und Ringelblume auf den Schnitt in Reinfarnpfotes Hinterpfote aufzutragen. „Kannst du alle Beine bewegen? Fühlt sich etwas taub an?“ rief Kitzschritt hinüber zu Schneckenpfote. Der Schüler streckte jedes Bein und zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Gut“, miaute Kitzschritt. „Iss einen halben Mohnsamen und ruh dich aus. Der Mohn wird dir helfen einzuschlafen. Aber sei gewarnt, morgen wirst du dich wahrscheinlich schlechter fühlen.“ „Und was ist mit dir?“ miaute eine weiche Stimme in Wolkensterns Ohr. „Bist du verletzt?“ Er drehte sich um und sah in Vogelflugs beunruhigte blaue Augen. „Mit tut alles weh“, gab er zu. „Aber ich brauche keine Kräuter.“ Vogelflug blinzelte. „Farnpelz hatte Recht. Du hättest sterben können.“ „Es lauern immer Gefahren im Wald“, gab er zu bedenken. „Aber nicht so wie diese! Nicht in unserem Territorium!“ Vogelflug schaute ihn an. „Es ist schlimm, nicht wahr?“ „Ja“, gab Wolkenstern zu. „Das ist es.“ „Sollen wir uns darauf vorbereiten zu gehen?“ fragte Nachtfell, und trabte mit seinem Schüler Eichelpfote zu ihnen hinüber. „Und wo sollen wir hingehen?“ fragte Mausezahn. „Zum Zweibeinerort? Über den Fluss? Der FlussClan wird da auch noch ein Wörtchen zu sagen haben.“ „Wir gehen nirgendwohin“, erklärte Wolkenstern mit einem schmerzvollen Seufzen, als er die Stimme erhob. Um ihn herum wurde es still, und seine Clankammeraden schauten zu ihm auf. „Wir sind hier sicher. Morgen werden wir sehen, wie weit die Zweibeiner eingedrungen sind. Dann setzen wir neue Grenzmarkierungen. Dies hier ist unser zu Hause.“ „Aber wir wissen nicht wie weit die Zweibeiner noch vordringen werden!“ platze Haselflügel heraus. „Meine Jungen sind viel zu jung um fallende Bäume zu überleben!“ „Nein, sind wir nicht“, wiedersprach Heckenjunges. „Ich werde die Zweibeiner verjagen wenn sie uns zu nahe kommen! Grrr!“ „Wir haben keine Chance gegen die Gelben Monster“, warf Regensprung ein. „Der WolkenClan wird zerstört werden!“ „Sag so etwas niemals!“ grollte Wolkenstern. „Als euer Anführer, werde ich meinen letzten Atemzug geben, um euch zu beschützen. Ich verspreche euch, dass die Zweibeiner uns nicht ein Haar krümmen werden, und auch nicht einen Zweig unseres zu Hause anfassen werden. Der SternenClan wacht über uns – wie sonst sind wir dem fallenden Baum entkommen? Sie wissen das dies unser zu Hause ist, und sie werden es beschützen.“ „Bist du dir da sicher?“ miaute Hermelinfell. Er stand neben Reinfarnpfote und hielt seine Schülerin still wärend der Umschlag trocknete. „Hast du gesehen, wie sie gegen die Zweibeiner und ihre Monster gekämpft haben? Haben sie dich aufgefangen als der Baum umstürzte?“ „So funktioniert der SternenClan nicht, und das weißt du“, antwortete Wolkenstern und zwang sein Fell glatt zu bleiben. „Wir müssen vertrauen haben.“ „Und wir müssen auch Vertrauen in Wolkenstern haben“, krächzte eine gebrechliche stimme vom Rand der Lichtung. Eine rötlich-cremefarbene Kätzin mit dunkelgrünen Augen stand am Eingang zum Ältesten Bau. „Bis jetzt hat er uns gut geleitet, also sollten wir auf ihn hören.“ „Ich danke dir, Blütenfall“, miaute Wolkenstern und neigte den Kopf. „Du solltest dich ausruhen. Einer der Schüler wird dir Frischbeute bringen.“ Die alte Katze verschwand wieder in ihrem Bau. „Ah, sag den jungen Katzen nicht, dass sie hinter mir her Jagen sollen“, grunzte sie. „Lass sie erst dem Rest des Clans Futter bringen. Alte, zahnlose Dächsinnen wie ich verdienen es nicht sich das Beste aus dem Frischbeutehaufen auszusuchen.“ Mit drei Sätzen überquerte Wolkenstern die Lichtung und stand vor Blütenfall. „Ich will dich nie wieder so sprechen hören!“ zischte er leise. „Du hast deinem Clan so gut gedient wie jede Katze hier – in der Tat, besser als die Meisten.“ Wenn du nicht so schwer krank geworden wärst, wärst du jetzt Anführer an meiner Stelle. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Bevor ihr ehemaliger Anführer, Fliegenstern, sein neuntes Leben verlor, war Blütenfall gezwungen in den Bau der Ältesten zu ziehen, da sie immer wieder allarmierende Anfälle hatte, wärend denen sie das Bewusstsein verlor und auf dem Boden liegend zitterte wie ein vom Wind verwehtes Blatt. Kitzschritt schien die Anfälle mit kleinen Dosen von Mohnsamen unter Kontrolle gebracht zu haben, aber die Kätzin war viel gebrechlicher als sie hätte sein sollen, und wagte sich nur selten aus dem Lager. „Blütenfall, weigerst du dich schon wieder zu essen?“ rief eine Stimme aus dem Ältestenbau. Es war Starenfeder. Ein Rascheln war zu hören, und der dunkelbraune Kater streckte seinen Kopf aus den Zweigen. „Ich habe gehört was an der Grenze passiert ist“, miaute er zu Wolkenstern. Er drehte sich zu Blütenfall um. „Sieht so aus, als hätte Wolkenstern genug zu tun, ohne dass du so einen Wirbel um das Futter machst.“ schnurrte er. „Jetzt komm rein und hör auf ihn abzulenken.“ Die Stimme des alten Katers war ernst, aber Wolkenstern sah, wie er liebevoll seinen Schweif auf Blütenfalls Schulter legte, um sie zurück zu ihrem Nest zu führen. Langsam leerte sich die Lichtung. Vogelflug half Haselflügel die gründlich überdrehten Jungen wieder zurück in die Kinderstube zu scheuchen. Wolkenstern und Bussardschweif waren nun allein. Schatten sammelten sich zwischen den Bäumen, und über ihnen wurde der purpurne Himmel langsam mit Sternen gespickt. „Wann willst du zur Grenze aufbrechen?“ fragte Bussardschweif. Wolkenstern legte den Kopf schief und lauschte einen Moment. Der Wald war nun still, und die Erde unter seinen Füßen vibrierte nicht mehr. Die Zweibeiner und ihre Monster hatten aufgehört mit dem, was immer sie da taten. „Lass uns sofort eine Patrouille zusammen stellen“, ordnete Wolkenstern an. „Je eher wir zurück sind, desto länger können wir uns ausruhen bis die Sonne wieder aufgeht.“ Gefolgt vom leisen rascheln der Blätter und dem sanften schreien einer Eule, führte Wolkenstern seine Krieger einen der vertrauten Jagd Wege entlang. Seine Pfoten setzten weich auf der festgetrampelten Erde auf und sein Atem bildete Wolken vor seiner Schnauze. Oh mein geliebtes zu Hause. Ich bin betrübt über die Wunden die dir zugefügt wurden. Ich verspreche, dass ich dich niemals verlassen werde. Nicht bevor ich mit dem SternenClan wandle. Wolkensterns Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als ein erstickter Laut hinter ihm zu hören war. „Beim SternenClan, was ist das?“ Wieselbart war stehen geblieben, und schaute auf das Trümmerfeld von gesplitterten Bäumen und verstreuten Blättern, das ihnen den Weg versperrte. „Ist das der Baum auf dem ihr wart?“ hauchte Mausezahn. Wolkenstern schaute auf die Blätter. Dies war eine Eiche, kein Ahorn. „Nein.“ Miaute er. „Unser Baum war näher an der Grenze.“ „Dann sind sie schon weiter gekommen als du dachtest“, miaute Bussardschweif. „Wie können wir unseren Clankammeraden sagen, dass das Lager sicher ist?“ seine Stimme hob sich in einem Anflug von Panik. Wolkenstern senkte seine Krallen in die feuchte Erde. „Die Zweibeiner haben keinen Grund unseren Wald zu zerstören! Wir haben unzählige Monde ungeschlagen hier gelebt. Der SternenClan gab mir keine Warnung, dass sich irgendetwas ändern würde, also haben wir keine andere Wahl als neue Grenzen zu setzen und weiter zu machen, so wie wir es immer getan haben.“ Um seinen Standpunkt zu verstärken, lief er hinüber zu den zersplitterten Ästen und hinterließ seine Duftmarke bestimmt auf ein Paar vertrockneten Blättern. „Und du glaubst, die Zweibeiner werden Notiz davon nehmen?“ murrte Wieselbart. Sein braun-roter Pelz sah in der Dunkelheit grau aus. „Was können wir den sonst tun?“ gab Wolkenstern zurück und versuchte stark zu klingen. „Das Gesetz der Krieger schreibt uns vor, unsere Grenzen täglich zu markieren. Und von jetzt an, ist das unsere neue Grenze.“ „Und wenn die Zweibeiner die Bäume einfach nur liegen lassen, können wir immer noch bis zur alten Grenze jagen.“ warf Mausezahn ein. „Und was sollen wir jagen? Leckere Häppchen, wie das hier?“ Fragte Hermelinfell, und schnippte seinen Clankammeraden einen zerquetschen und verschrumpelten Wurm vor die Pfoten. Der Boden war übersäht von ihnen. „Selbst sie haben genug Verstand und versuchen zu fliehen.“ „''Hier ist unser zu Hause''“, behaarte Wolkenstern mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Der WolkenClan wird überleben, wie schon immer, mit seinen unvergleichlichen Jagdfähigkeiten und der Fähigkeit, mit einem neuen Territorium klar zu kommen.“ Er hob den Kopf und sah Einen nach dem Anderen in die Augen. „Alles andere wird als eine Herausforderung für mich, und das Gesetz der Krieger betrachtet werden.“ Einer nach dem Anderen nickten die Katzen. „Bleibt stark“, ermunterte sie Wolkenstern. „Habt Vertrauen in eure Vorfahren, und in das zu Hause, das sie für uns geschaffen haben. Wir haben das Recht hier zu sein, mehr als die Zweibeiner und ihre Monster.“ Bussardschweif schaute weg, und Wolkenstern hörte ihn murmeln, „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Zweibeiner sich an unsere Gesetze halten.“ „Geht zurück zum Lager und ruht euch aus“, befahl Wolkenstern. „Ich werde die Nacht hier verbringen um aufzupassen. Von nun an wird jede Nacht einer von uns an dieser Grenze Wache halten. Wir werden unser Territorium keine Minute lang ungeschützt lassen.“ Als er seinen Kriegern nachsah, die zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden, fühlte Wolkenstern einen Schmerz in der Brust, der nichts mit seinem Sturz aus dem Baum zu tun hatte. Möge der SternenClan mit euch sein, meine edlen Kameraden, betete er still. Und mögen unsere Ahnen euch beschützen, wenn ich es nicht kann.